finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' Do what you want. Do I feel sorry for you. Come what may, I'm ready. Let's just...get this over with. I...don't have time for you. — when HP is low I'm gonna do...what ever I can. — when HP is low I'm gonna win. Don't you care? — when opponent is stronger What do you want with me? — when opponent is stronger Guess I have to. — when opponent is weaker Not interested. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' What a depressing job. — when opponent is weaker You sure? — when opponent is weaker Let me test you. Guess there's no getting around this. I can't lose this fight. Looks like I'm in trouble here. — when opponent is stronger You don't seem like an ordinary foe. — when opponent is stronger I'm gonna do... what I can. — when HP is low How dare you. — when HP is low Ready? Are you ready for this? I can handle this. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. I have to continue on. — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. You can count on me. — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle You can leave the rest to me. — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character-specific ''Dissidia'' Show me the power of light. — Warrior of Light No chain is unbreakable. — Garland You look like a friend of mine. — Firion I'm not anyone's tool. — The Emperor You're a knight. Show me what you've got. — Onion Knight I can rip through your darkness. — Cloud of Darkness Don't think, just fight. — Cecil Who do you fight for? — Golbez Don't rush me, I'm getting ready. — Bartz You don't know true despair... — Exdeath Let's do what we can. — Terra There's no getting through to you. — Kefka If I win, are my sins forgiven? — Cloud I've got a few things to settle with you. — Sephiroth Fight with pride. — Squall You won't touch my memories. — Ultimecia Yap while you can. — Zidane We just met, but I won't miss you. — Kuja Why are you always so happy? — Tidus No one is too special... — Jecht Never seen anyone like you. — Shantotto Can you break from your past? — Gabranth I won't waver anymore. — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' No time to doubt, huh? — Warrior of Light Are your memories real? — Garland This is the only weapon I need. — Firion You look like you got it all figured out. — The Emperor Keep your goals high. — Onion Knight A visible darkness does not frighten me. — Cloud of Darkness So darkness may not be evil... — Cecil Can sins be redeemed? — Kain Do you have any doubts? — Golbez I'm glad you're having fun. — Bartz If it's the Void you want, it's the Void you get. — Exdeath Who are you? — Gilgamesh You're over your fears now, right? — Terra What's so funny? — Kefka Not you again. — Cloud To see the day when we must fight... — Tifa Let's end this. — Sephiroth You sure have a lively lot with you. — Squall I don't sense any anger from you. — Laguna I'm not interested in your plans. — Ultimecia I don't plan on playing any games. — Zidane You can still proceed, even with doubts. — Kuja Is there anything you regret? — Tidus You sure have a solid resolve. — Yuna So you're fighting for him. — Jecht You're a small target... — Shantotto Don't you have any doubts? — Prishe You need more than ambition. — Vaan Don't ignore your own doubts. — Gabranth So you're a true warrior. — Lightning However long it takes. — Chaos I can't ride along on your road to ruin. — Feral Chaos Encounters: story specific Side Story: Unexpected Fulfillment -2- Sephiroth: "Saving your enemies from your friends?" Cloud: "You're no friend of mine!" Light to All: Beyond Doubt Firion: "Give me all you got, Cloud!" Cloud: "Time to see... what you're made of." Light to All: Beyond Doubt Sephiroth: "You fight, not knowing the truth?" Cloud: "Enough talk, let's go." Light to All: The Chosen Path Cloud: "Here goes, Terra." Terra: "I don't want to hurt you! Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Exdeath: "Prepare to disappear into the Void!" Cloud: "I'm not fighting just to fade away." Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Sephiroth: "I'll lead you to true despair." Cloud: "I've got enough on my plate." Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle The Emperor: "Grovel before my unrivaled power!" Cloud: "You cannot control our hopes." Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Garland: "There is no escaping the cycle!" Cloud: "I will put an end to this fight." Battle There... Ha! Over here! — when using Climhazzard Burn! — when using Fire, Fira, or Firaga ...Weak. — when using Slashing Blow (Down) ...Go! — when using Slashing Blow (Up) You're gone! — when using Blade Beam Stars, rain down! — when using Meteorain This... is it! — when using Finishing Touch This ends here!... No hard feelings. — when using Omnislash Version 5 Give me strength! — when activating EX Mode This is it. — when EX Burst is performed Breaking my limit!... This is it. — with perfect EX Burst execution I need this power! — when using EX Revenge I'll help! — when called as an Assist Dissidia NT Summoning Set the world on fire and watch it burn! — Ifrit Plunge lances of ice through their hearts! — Shiva Descend and shock our foes into submission! — Ramuh Sever their limbs in a single blow! — Odin Crush them under the ocean's wave! — Leviathan Don't show these weaklings any mercy! — Alexander Show them defiance is impossible! — Bahamut (early Beta) Unleash your fury upon our foes! — Bahamut (game proper) Sample voices ''Dissidia / Dissidia 012'' Feel the Planet's wrath! The power of mako! This is true strength! Unleash my powers! Let's finish this! Victory ''Dissidia'' My reality...is mine alone. Let's go. You should have seen that one coming. That was a joke. I've still...got a lot to learn. — when HP is low I'll live your life for you. — when HP is low It always ends the same way. — when opponent is stronger I earned this victory. — when opponent is stronger Can't smile about this one. — when opponent is weaker I won't sleep well tonight. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' What a sour note... — when opponent is weaker You cannot defeat me. Is this what you had in mind? I won. You're out of luck. Don't mess with me. — when opponent is stronger Figures. What a pain. — when opponent is stronger A win is a win. — when HP is low Defeat ''Dissidia'' That was bad... Just get outta here. This can't be it... This isn't the place to stop... A loss...is a loss. Gotta...start over. I guess this is it. — when opponent is stronger I...don't care anymore. — when opponent is stronger How did this happen? — when opponent is weaker I just... — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' I'm burnt out. Is this... the end of the line? You see? I'm no hero. Do as you wish. I was too reckless... You're kidding me. How could this happen? it:Cloud (Dissidia)/Auditorium Category:Character quotes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy